


Dean Winchester's a lovesick puppy

by kevintraninadvancedplacement



Series: Shitty Destiel oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, It Sucks, M/M, One Shot, and no I don't hate benny or adam i love them ok, but you're not a fanfiction writer until you've done a crappy college one shot, my first one shot, why isn't sam in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevintraninadvancedplacement/pseuds/kevintraninadvancedplacement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester did absolutely not have a crush on Castiel Novak. Dean Winchester had no idea what his friends were even talking about, but that's definetely not because he was busy staring at Castiel's ass, no, he was simply not interested in their conversation. And that's what he keeps telling himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's a lovesick puppy

**Author's Note:**

> ah god sorry.  
> I don't even know what this is but it happened and I don't know?? posting it anyway because why the heck not 
> 
> (y'know, heck in swedish means ass. fyi, hehhh.)  
> and uh, as always, all the horrible mistakes are mine.

Dean Winchester did absolutely _not_ have a crush on Castiel Novak. Dean Winchester had no idea what his friends were even talking about, but that's definetely _not_ because he was busy staring at Castiel's ass, no, he was simply not interested in their conversation. And that's what he keeps telling himself.

''Dean, what do you think?'' Charlie's voice startles Dean out of his dreamstate. He takes a moment to try to figure out what exactly he was supposed to have an opinion on, but comes up with nothing. He sighs and runs a hand over his face in defeat.

''Uh, what?'' He finally says. He can still see Castiel out of the corner of his eyes but he decides to focus on his friend's knowing smirk.

''I was telling Jo and Ash about Castiel,'' Charlie pauses a moment to check Dean's reaction, which is shock, guilt and shame, and oh, a pretty little blush to accompany the others. ''do you know him? He's the new kid. Or, uh, kinda new, you know. He's been here for about 5 months. Black hair, green eyes, I think?'' she says innocently, knowing full well how Dean's reaction's going to be.

''6 months actually, and his hair is so not black. It's just really dark brown, god. And what the fuck, Charlie? The dude's eyes are freaking blue! Like, really freaking blue. I'm sure he stole heaven or some shit, they're practically glowi-'' he cuts himself off with a cough as his blush increases. ''Uh, who's the kid again?'' he says lamely as all his friends but Ash burst out laughing. Dean bangs his head against the table several times before Jo puts a hand against his forehead. He crosses his eyes to look at her hand before glaring at them.

''Look, I've seen how you stare at him, Dean. You're like a lovesick puppy and you've never even spoken to the guy,'' Jo begins before dropping her hand again.

''And, we can't really blame you. The dude's _hot_ , even _I_ can see that.'' Charlie says. Ash looks up from his computer and eyes them all before deciding to join the conversation.

''Are we talking about that Novak kid Dean's practically in love with? Because, man, I've seen him ogle you in the halls a few times.'' Dean chokes on air. Charlie looks at him amused while Jo pats him on the back.

''I'm not in love with him!'' Dean screams as he stands up, forgetting for a moment that they're in the school cafeteria. Everyone turns to look at him and Dean lowers down on to his chair again as he blushes furiously. ''And what the hell are you talking about? He does not ogle me. God, I wish he did, but he doesn't.'' Dean hisses at Ash. He just raises an eyebrow at Dean and leans back in his chair.

''Oh, but you are. And he totally does, dude, are you blind?'' here, Charlie interrups him with an 'Love does make you blind' and Ash rolls his eyes before continuing ''He have been ever since Milligan and Lafitte pushed you into the lockers beside his that first week. Should've seen the kid, he looked at you like you were some kind of God. At least talk to the guy.'' Dean stared at Ash in awe as he replayed that day in his head. Castiel had been standing at his locker and talking to someone on the phone when Dean passed, and oh how he looked perfect. He had black skinny jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up that day, and Dean couldn't find it in him to tear his eyes away. So, naturally, Dean didn't notice when Benny and Adam passed him. They probably saw his staring and before he knew what the hell was happening, he was pushed up against the locker beside Castiel. Benny had hissed 'fag' in his ear while Adam held him in place. Dean was to embarrassed to look at Castiel in that moment.

And just as Benny was about to punch Dean, Ash came up beside him. He had looked at both of them before saying 'My boy Dean here doesn't really need your opinion, so leave him alone before I plant weed in both your lockers and get you suspended, alright? Great.' And, of course, they had walked away, because everyone know that Ash had done it before. Ash dragged him away from there before Dean had a chance to see if Castiel still was there.

''Fucking _fine._ '' Dean breathed out and rubbed the back of his neck. Charlie beamed at him and Jo looked like she was gonna explode with happiness.

''Great, because he's on his way out. Go after him. Now.'' Charlie said as she pushed him in the general direction of the doors. Dean took one last look at them before sighing and running after him.

Castiel had gone outside and is now sitting at one of the benches alone, looking down at his hands in his laps. He looks stressed out. Maybe Dean should go away and just forget all about it. Why would someone like Castiel even look at Dean? Dean's.. Dean. He's a freckled nerd that loves Star Wars and Game of Thrones. And Castiel is a walking sex God. He turns around to tell Charlie and Jo that he couldn't do it, but stops dead when he sees them already standing there, looking at him with smug smirks.

''Nuh-uh, Winchester, you're not backing out of this one.'' Jo says. Charlie nods in agreement and Dean silently curses them as he turns around and heads for sex on legs at the bench. His palms stars sweating and Dean feels ill, but Charlie and Jo keeps staring at him with such determination that he can't turn back. So he swallows the lump in his throath and sits down next to him. Castiel looks up at him and Dean can feel all the air in his lungs dissapear at the sight of those incredibly blue eyes this up close. Dean can't find a single thing to say, so they sit there in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other until Castiel tilts his head in a way that is to adorable to be legal.

''Dean?'' He asks and _ohgod_ , that voice does _things_ to Dean. And oh, right, Castiel.

''Uh yeah, uhm. Hi Cas.'' He chokes out and blushes furiously at the nickname.

''Cas?'' Castiel asks and tilts his head again, this time a pretty little pink blush on his face as well. Dean smiles a little at that.

''Yeah, uh, sorry. Nickname. I have a habit of uh, giving them to people. Is it, uhm, okay?'' He stutters out and blushes an even deeper red at Cas' answer.

''Yeah.. I like it.''

''Oh, yeah, okay, good. Uh.. There was something I wanted to talk to you about..'' Dean began before Castiel interrupted him.

''We've never really talked before, Dean, what do you want? If this is some stupid dare, just tell me. It's not funny.'' He hisses the last word and Dean flinches at the tone. What the hell just happened? He was nice just a minute go.

''What? No! Why would you think that?'' Dean almost screams. Cas' raises an eyebrow at him.

''Oh, I don't know. Could be your friends staring at us from the door and smiling at you. Look, fine, yes, I like you. Now go tell your friends so you can make fun of the gay kid, I'm leaving.'' Castiel snapped before standing and walking away in the other direction. Dean stared dumbfonded for 30 seconds before running after him.

''Cas, wait!'' He yelled out as he sprinted across campus after Castiel. He stopped and turned around just as Dean came up behind him. It all ended with Dean standing right up in Cas' personal space.

''What do you want, Dea-'' He couldn't get out more than that with Dean's lips on his. It took Castiel a while to answer, so Dean was about to pull away and apologize when Castiel pulled him flush to his body and deepened the kiss. Dean hummed and let his hand rest on Cas' waist. Castiel ran one of his hands through Dean's hair as the other slid into Dean's backpocket and squeesed his ass, making Dean moan into the kiss, which Cas' answered with a moan of his own. They stood kissing for a while before they broke away for air. Dean leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder and inhaled Cas' permanent scent of apple and cinnamon.

''That's what I want, Cas. I, uh, like you too.'' He whispered into the skin between Cas' shoulder and neck before he started dropping kisses there.

''I can tell.'' Cas answered, chuckling. Dean looked up into his eyes before smiling. It wasn't until then they noticed the catcalls and applauds from people around campus. Dean ducked his head and let it rest on Castiel's shoulder again as he laughed.

''They seem happy at least,'' Dean began in between laughs. He looked up and kissed Castiel one more time. ''but so am I.'' He continued with a grin.

''Yeah, me too.'' Castiel answered with a grin of his own.


End file.
